Highway to Hell : Burn In Hell
by Renegade87
Summary: Part Four of the Highway to Hell Series : Monte insists on taking a break, giving the boys the closet thing to a home they’ve had in years. But when one of Sam’s visions offers up a terrible possibility, what will be the outcome?
1. Baton Rouge & Bigfoot

**Title**: Highway to Hell : Burn In Hell

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: 7

**Rating**: M, language and violence

**Pairing**: Dean/Monte (OFC)

**Spoilers**: AU, I started writing after "Route 666" aired, so anything before that. Anything after that is disregarded, and Meg, even though she came before, will be ignored as well. So spoilers are anything before "666."

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean or Sam ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. Nor do I own any of the songs that make an appearance. I do however own Monte and her world. She is completely mine, or should I say completely me, everything about her is based off me and my life. And I don't own the Wingate Inn…but it is a real place ::winks at Amy::, although I have no idea what the place is exactly like, that I made up. Oh…and I want to thank Teresa bunches…because without her the ending wouldn't be half as kick ass as it is. ::hugs her Teresa tight:: Thanks babe

**Summary**: Monte insists on taking a break, giving the boys the closet thing to a home they've had in years. But when one of Sam's visions offers up a terrible possibility, what will be the outcome?

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Baton Rouge & Bigfoot**

"Go to hell bitch!" Dean screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Monte's voice broke though the darkness this time.

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled, his voice wavering slightly.

"Get your fucking hands off me you creepy freak!"

"Oh hell no!" Dean was pissed. Not a good thing.

"Guys, please, can we just…umm, calm down?"

"Shut it Sam!" they both echoed.

A shot rang out in the dark. Only to be followed by more.

"I'm getting pretty sick of this macho shit you seem to have to prove," she growled snatching Dean's shotgun from his hands before twisting and stealing Sam's from his.

))George Thorogood's "Bad to the Bone" playing in the background((

Rock salt erupted in a bright flash. She spun taking a shot, leveling the short barrel in the crook of her arm and firing, before using the pressure between her bicep and her forearm to cock the weapon again. She turned around behind her, aiming all four barrels at one particular spirit's head as she once again fired, leaving the ghost to melt into the fog around them.

Dean's jaw literally dropped as he watched her hold both barrels in one hand to take the shot.

She turned yet again, spinning the guns in her hands, jamming the barrels under her arms to cock them simultaneously, spinning them once again to aim.

"Damn," Sam whispered in awe.

She lifted both arms out to her side and dissolved two spirits that had been hell bent on crushing her between them.

She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye and dropped her arm, roughly kicking the barrel of the gun in her left hand and smirking as she heard the weapon cock under the rough treatment before she spun and leveled it…at Dean's chest.

"Monte wait!" she head Sam scream.

It didn't matter; she had already stilled her itchy trigger finger.

Dean stumbled to a stop and stared down the barrel of the gun as he felt the memories of a very similar situation at a certain asylum assault him.

Monte saw him flinch and watched as the hundred pounds of weight settled on his shoulders before his gaze dropped to the ground.

He couldn't breathe; he could still feel the impact the rock salt had upon his chest that night.

She lowered the gun, "Sorry…"

Dean bit his lip and nodded.

"You boys go take care of that mass grave in the basement. I'll stick up here."

Sam shouldered the duffle and started down the rickety old steps leading to the basement of this long abandoned hotel.

Dean was right behind him mumbling something about racist freaks.

The building in Baton Rouge was set to be demolished and have a new hotel built in its place, only problem was there was about a dozen confederate soldiers buried underneath it.

A dozen very pissed off confederate soldiers that had been killed by the slaves they were trying to prevent from escaping on the Underground Railroad.

A dozen very pissed off confederate soldiers that needed to be taken care of before any more people were harmed. There had already been strange…poltergeist activity.

The hotel had been abandoned for years, the graffiti and empty beer bottles and cans as evidence to that, but lately had been inspected by the construction crews and surveyors that were preparing for the demolition. They were the ones that the trio had heard of the strange goings on from.

Dean and Sam trudged their way back to the grave they had unearthed earlier.

Dean snatched the gallon gas can from Sam's hands and emptied the entire contents on to the bones below.

Sam watched him from the corner of his eye as he poured the salt over top of the mass.

Dean lit a match he had procured from his pocket and dropped it, smiling somewhat evilly as the flames licked up the sides of its dirt prison.

"Goodbye you bastards."

Monte leaned against the doorjamb at the top of the stairs. "We good?"

Dean made his way back up the steps and stopped next to her, turning to look down that the bonfire below. "Yup, I'm good," he smiled, snatching his gun back. "Just don't take my weapon from me like that again and we won't have a problem," he winked before walking past her and back towards the Impala.

Monte and Sam shared a smile before turning and following him.

-------------------------------

Back at the motel Dean snagged the shower while Monte tended to some scrapes and bruises Sam had gotten when he was dragged across the rough floor of the hotel.

She had finished placing the gauze over the worst ones and medicating the others and had laid back down on the other bed when the bathroom door opened letting a blast of hot fog roll out like some bad techno dance club.

Dean emerged with spiky wet hair and a towel around his waist just in time to see Monte grab the headboard behind her and arch her back obscenely, listening to the pops that her spine made.

Dean stood still and stared, the muscles under the skin of his cheek rippling as he clenched his jaw.

She moaned at the feeling of looseness that traveled down her back and opened her half lidded eyes to see Dean glaring at her, death grip on the towel he was holding around his waist.

He turned and stormed back into the bathroom slamming the door and returning to the shower.

A minute later they heard a muffled gasp and a thud against the wall as he turned the faucet as cold as he could get it.

Monte smiled mischievously as Sam looked over at her.

"That was evil you know."

She shrugged, "You gotta admit that was priceless though."

Sam gave an exaggerated thinking face and then shrugged, "Yea, totally worth it," he smiled.

Dean came back out a few minutes later. "You're so gonna pay for that."

Monte just winked.

-------------------------------

The next morning Dean rolled over groggily and threw his arm over the side of the bed and realized Monte wasn't there.

He cracked his eye open and could see nothing but a sea of yellow.

"What the…"

He reached up and snatched a post-it note off his forehead.

_Changing my oil, right outside, don't freak out ; )_

He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, tossing the post-it on the end table.

He noticed Sam's bed was already empty and made and pulled on a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt from his bag before heading outside.

))Styx's "Renegade" playing in the background((

The Monte Carlo's front end was held up in the air by two bright red jacks and Dean saw Monte's boots sticking out from under the front bumper.

He squatted down in front of the car and slapped her foot.

"You should use jack stands ya know."

She shrugged as she replaced the oil filter. "Me and my dad never did. As long as you take care of your jacks and don't try fucking in the car while they're up or whatever you're pretty safe. I've never had one fail me."

Dean smirked at the fucking comment but left it alone. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to get coffee," she said replacing the drain plug.

She scooted her way back out and Dean stood up offering a hand and pulling her to her feet.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and there was grease and oil on her hands, a couple stray smudges on her arms and shirt and one across her forehead where apparently she had tried to brush her hair out of her face.

"I don't think I've ever see anything more beautiful in my life," Dean grinned.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the side of the car, opening the container of new oil and pouring it into the funnel.

"I got an extra bottle of Pennzoil and a filter for yours, whenever it's ready for a change."

"Thanks."

Just then Sam came walking through the parking lot with some cups in hand and a bag on his arm.

"Mornin' sunshine," he smiled at Dean handing him his coffee. "Black."

Dean grinned and took a chug of the boiling liquid.

He handed one to Monte, "French Vanilla Cappuccino," he grinned.

She sighed and wiped her greasy hand on her jeans before reaching out. "Did I ever tell you that you're my hero Sammy?," she grinned.

He just shook his head with a grin and placed the bag on the fan shroud of the car. "And…I got you carb junkies some donuts and chips for the road."

"Speaking of…did you find anything last night worth looking at?" Dean asked as his hand snaked into the bag returning with a powdered donut.

Monte rolled her eyes as the white sugar made a mess out of Dean's face and black t-shirt.

"The only thing even worth a second glance was someone that claimed they saw Bigfoot in North Dakota."

Dean grimaced, "Wrong damn time of the year to be going to North Dakota." It was already the beginning of December.

Monte smiled. "Let's just hit the road and see where it takes us."

"What?" Dean laughed.

She squatted back down and lowered the jacks, the car's suspension groaning as it accepted its weight, before pulling them out and placing them back in her trunk.

"What what? I'm serious."

Dean gave her a look. "Sorry, you just sounded like some poetic song writer."

Monte slapped him in the back of the head as she walked back to the motel room.


	2. Can You Speak English Please?

**Chapter 2: Can You Speak English Please?**

Dean might have thought that the idea sounded a little stupid. But driving randomly was exactly what they did.

They had stopped in Jackson, Mississippi for gas when Dean handed the keys to Sam and piled in Monte's car with her.

A couple hours after they hit the interstate she reached under her dash and flipped a switch, pulling up a CB radio mic.

"What the hell? How have I never seen that? And why do you have a CB?"

"My dad was a truck driver before he got his garage…and my uncle, and grandfather, and couple of my cousins."

"This is Monte looking for a bear report at mile marker 135," she spoke into the mic.

"Bear report?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"Monte? As in Monte Lyman?!" crackled over the speaker. "Good god goldilocks this is Rickey!"

"Sweet lord, how you doing Rick?! Where you at?"

"A few miles ahead of you, you put the hammer down and I'm sure you can catch up. Just look for a K-whopper portable parking lot."

Dean was absolutely lost.

"Damn Rickey, you still driving that iron?"

Rickey chuckled, "Naw, this is a new cowboy truck pajama wagon."

"Pajama wagon?" Dean whispered to himself.

"How 'bout that kojak report?"

"There's a hemorrhoid with a Polaroid at mile 285 but other than that it's a clean shot."

Monte heard Dean snort with laughter off her side and rolled her eyes.

"Where you headed Rick?"

"Just made a drop at Meridian, headed to Aiken, South Carolina. You?"

"Nowhere…just riding. Got a green apple beside me and a rider."

"You been to the home port recently?"

"Yea, Kevin's dead Rick."

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Listen, how 'bout I watch your back door, we'll probably need some motion lotion by Monkey Town, if you can last that long, we can stop at a cook shack and take a break."

Dean's eyes widened when he heard motion lotion. "What the…"

"Why's that honey? You got a dress for sale?"

Monte laughed, "Go abuse it Rickey, you know damn well I ain't no pavement princess."

Rickey laughed over the speaker, "Yea, yea, well luckily I'm hauling postholes so I can make Monkey Town no problem, I'll see ya then sweet thing, and I'll let ya know if I see any boogie men."

"Thanks Rick, eighty eights."

"Eighty eights hun."

She replaced the mic on the CB and leaned back in her seat, passing Sam and calling him on his cell phone.

"What's up?"

"I got a buddy in a semi up ahead, just follow me, we're gonna tail him for a while."

Sam wondered why but just said alright and followed her.

Dean sat in silence for a second. "Sooo…you mind telling me what the hell was just said?"

Monte laughed, "Rickey's an old friend of my dad's, practically an uncle, he hauls cars for a living, we're gonna tail him to Montgomery and then stop for a break."

"And you couldn't say that in English?"

Monte laughed as she pulled up behind Rickey's rig.

---------------------------

They pulled into a Pilot truck stop just inside of Montgomery city limits and Monte jumped out of the car and practically ran to Rickey as he stepped down out of his truck.

"Damn look at you girl!"

She smiled as she crushed him in a hug.

"Damn Rick, it's been too long."

"Yea it has babe. Yea it has."

Dean and Sam made they're way over to the little reunion and Monte turned to introduce them.

"Dean, Sam, this is Rickey. He's an old friend. Rick, this is Dean and his brother Sam."

They all exchanged handshakes before they headed to the diner.

))Garth Brook's "Friends In Low Places" playing in the background((

Over some plates of greasy food and mugs of strong coffee Monte and Rickey reminisced.

"So wait…your dad used to send you off on the road with him?"

"Yup," she smiled at Dean, "if Dad didn't have a run and I wanted to ride he'd let Rickey come pick me up. I always liked riding with him," she winked, nudging his shoulder, "he always carried the coolest cars. After I got old enough to drive he used to let me load 'em too, as long as the owners weren't watching."

Rickey excused himself a few minutes later and headed to the restroom.

"So, explain to me how it is you seem to know someone everywhere we go?" Dean asked.

"I do not. I didn't know anyone in Louisiana."

"No, but you did say your grandma was from there," Sam added with a smile.

"I dunno…with my dad being a trucker and a mechanic, and our family being spread out over the south, I guess I just know a lot of people," she paused. "What?"

"Nothin,'" Dean chuckled shaking his head.

Rickey came back and slid in the booth next to Monte.

"You said you just made a drop in Meridian right?"

"Yup, load of old 'Vettes…some collector up there."

"You got anymore loads on the schedule?"

"Not till Aiken, there's an antique car auction house up there. Why?"

"Well…we didn't really have a destination to our little road trip. What you say to letting our babies have a break and we riding with you to Aiken?"

Dean perked up.

"Sure, don't matter to me," he shrugged. "Be fun to have you along again."

"Thanks babe, I'm gonna run next door and pick up some drinks for the road…you still living off Dr. Pepper?"

Rickey nodded, "Damn right I am."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and left to go to the convenience store next door.

Dean excused himself to follow her, finally catching up to her in the candy aisle.

"And when were you gonna ask me about this?"

"What?" she asked grabbing a bag of peanut M&M's and throwing it at him.

He looked down at the yellow bag in his hand and shrugged following her as she walked to the end of the aisle. "You giving my car a break. That girl's made for the road."

She turned to look at him. "You're joking me. Hi, have we met? I'm Monte, I'm so into cars my nickname came from one," she said sarcastically, holding out her hand. "Yes, I know she was made for the road Dean, _hello_, have you not been riding with me in my car. Look, it's a win-win situation. You and Sam can get some rest in his sleeper cab, we can make it to South Carolina without having to worry about gas or motels or anything, and I get to see my old friend."

He paid for the snacks as the cashier ringed them up.

"Alright, alright…but only because you know the old guy."

She smiled, "Rickey rocks and you know it," she smiled, heading back out the door and into the parking lot.

She loaded her car up first to show Dean how easy it was, and then he slowly took his car up the ramps and onto the truck.


	3. Someday, I Promise

**Chapter 3: Someday…I Promise**

Dean and Sam did settle into the beds in the back of the Kenworth and dozed off pretty rapidly. Monte was riding shotgun with Rickey.

She sighed and leaned back after the boys got situated.

"Damn, I didn't realize how much I missed this," she smiled looking out the huge windshield.

Rickey laughed and opened a glove box by the shifter, opening a small cooler he kept in there and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What do you say to a toast to old times?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Monte rolled her eyes before standing up and twisting around to grab a couple collapsible shot glasses from a compartment overhead, smiling when she realized he still kept them in the same spot.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" she asked as she poured them their drinks.

"What fun would that be?" he smiled, slamming back his drink.

She slammed back hers and poured another.

"So, what happened babe?"

She didn't have to ask about what. He was talking about her brother. 

"I caught up with him at home. Things went…sideways. He was killed." 

She wasn't about to tell him how.

Rickey watched her quietly from the side.

"Why didn't you tell me hun, you know I would have found a way back for the funeral."

"There wasn't one," she whispered.

He, thankfully, left it alone. He probably knew better than anyone how emotional she got when it came to her family. She had ridden with him the year after Kevin had split.

He reached over and poured her another shot before replacing the bottle in its hiding spot.

She smiled at him and tilted back, letting the whiskey burn down her throat, and enjoying every second of the pain. At least it was proof she was alive.

"How'd you meet them?" he asked, throwing a thumb in the direction of the sleeper and the boys.

Monte chuckled. "I was changing a fuel filter on the way home; they pulled over thinking I needed help."

Rickey laughed, "You? Need help with a car?"

Monte laughed too. "Yea I know, we kinda just hung out after that." 

"Uh huh," Rick added not so subtly.

"Shut it," she smiled.

"If I had to venture a guess I would say you're with Dean. He seems more your type."

"You don't have to venture a guess and yes I am," she said with a sarcastic grin. "What, you don't watch enough soap operas, you gotta know about mine?"

"Hey now!" he smiled. "I'm just looking out for my little girl." 

"Yea, yea," she laughed.

-------------------------------------------- 

They got dinner in Aiken before Rickey had to leave to go pick up his shipment of cars. They said their goodbyes and walked him back to his rig and watched him pull away.

Monte wanted to stop at the Wal-Mart they had spotted down the road before finding a motel.

They were walking out with a couple bags when Monte stopped dead right outside the door. Dean twisted the cap back on his soda and followed her gaze to a skinny little teenager that looked like he was trying to break into her car.

Monte zoned out immediately, somehow still having enough coherency left to jam the plastic bag into Sam's chest before full out sprinting over towards her car, Dean wasn't too far behind.

But behind enough.

She screamed at the kid when she was within about twenty feet or so. The little hoodlum started to run; his baggy pants slowed him down considerably though.

Sam slid to a stop in the middle of the parking lot as he watched Monte tackle the kid like a frickin' linebacker.

She slammed him into the ground, his skull bouncing off the asphalt with a sickening sound and the kid saw spots.

Dean still hadn't made it to her as she began punching the kid in the face over and over again; blood began to flow out of his nose and collected in the crease of his lips as his lip was busted open.

To the kid's credit, he tried fighting back, but Monte's assault was so fast and furious there was no defense.

Sam and Dean finally made it over to the scene. Sam hurled the groceries unto the trunk of Monte's car, Dean's soda rolling all the way across and crashing down to the ground on the other side.

Dean slid to a stop behind Monte and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, silently thanking God that for some reason Monte hadn't been armed at that particular point in time.

"Monte! Hey! Relax! Stop!"

"Don't tell me to fucking stop, that fucking prick!" she screamed, still resisting against his thick arms and solid chest that held her immobile.

Sam ran over to the kid while Dean yelled at him to get him the hell out of there, Sam had barely hit his knees to make sure the kid was okay, when the would be carjacker shot up and took off running.

Sam looked around and noticed a few customers that had witnessed the attack.

"Uh…guys, we need to go…like now."

Dean's brow was furrowed as he took Monte's keys from her pocket and threw his own to Sam, there was no way in hell he was letting her drive right now.

--------------------------------------------

At least a hundred miles down the interstate, and a safe enough distance away from any cops that might have responded to the little, disturbance, at the Wal-Mart, Dean finally broke the silence.

"You mind telling me what happened back there?"

Monte had been curled up in the passenger seat, staring out the window the entire time.

"I dunno," she mumbled.

"Monte…" 

"I don't know Dean."

"Look…that, well, that kinda freaked me out. Talk to me."

"I just…snapped. I don't know what happened Dean. Trust me; it freaks me out more than it does you."

He glanced over at her and watched her warily.

"We're getting pretty close to Columbia. You wanna stay there for the night?"

She sat in silence for a moment, finally leaning down and turning the volume up on the radio slightly before nodding. "Yea…let's stop there," she answered quietly, a plan forming in her mind.

))The Eagle's "Desperado" playing in the background((

--------------------------------------------

They pulled into the rest stop right outside the city limits and filled up both the cars.

Monte went inside to go to the bathroom and came back out acting normal. 

Dean and Sam shot a look between each other.

"Stop walking on eggshells around me, geez. I snapped, okay, the kid was fucking with my car, I snapped."

"Like a tree in a hurricane," Dean pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Where's my keys?" 

Dean held them out hesitantly and let her take them.

"I'm picking the rooms tonight," she said, getting into her car without offering anymore of an explanation.

Dean and Sam once again shared a look. Sam finally shrugged his shoulders. "Hey man, don't look at me, she's your girl." 

"Thanks…thanks a lot," Dean shot back, getting into the passenger side of the Monte Carlo.

She drove for at least another twenty minutes before pulling into a very long shaded driveway with an elegant sign by the road declaring it the Wingate Inn.

Dean glanced over at her as they pulled into the small parking lot to the left of the quaint building.

"This isn't exactly our style."

She got out of the car without a word and leaned back down right as Dean's hand was poised to open the door and follow her.

"Get the bags please," she said sweetly through the downed window before heading inside. Dean heard the tinkling of a bell as the door closed behind her.

Sam parked a couple spots over and walked to where Dean had just gotten out.

"What's she doing? Asking for directions?"

"She told me to get the bags, so I'm assuming getting rooms."

"What? There's no way we can pay for a place like this!" Sam pointed out with a worried wave of his hand.

"Yea, thanks Captain Obvious."

She came back out with a couple room keys and fixed them both with a look.

"Am I gonna havta carry the bags myself?"

Dean grabbed her elbow as she walked past him and towards the trunk. 

"Okay, A) you seriously freaked me out back in Aiken, and your freaking me out now, B) besides the point that this isn't our normal dive, there's no way in hell we can pay for this, even if you went on a little pick-pocketing spree…wait…you didn't…"

"No I didn't. I'm sorry about Aiken alright. That car is all I have left of my dad. No one fucks with it, and you know about my temper so that shouldn't surprise you. Yes we can pay for this…and no I didn't use a five-finger discount, okay? I want a break, and we need a damn vacation. We're staying here, and I don't want to hear another word about it. It's taken care of, alright?"

"No." 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from her trunk and went stalking back towards the building.

"We're in room seven if you boys feel like joining me," she added over her shoulder.

Dean and Sam did grudgingly follow her into the homey building, finding their way down the hallway and to room seven.

Monte had left the door cracked open and Dean nudged it open with his boot and stopped dead one step into the room.

Sam wasn't paying too much attention and almost slammed right into his back.

Right ahead of them was a small sitting area, with a couch, coffee table, big screen TV and even a fireplace. To the right was a small kitchenette, where Monte was putting some sodas in the fridge and a door past that that looked like it led to a room.

Dean's brow crunched in confusion, as he turned his head to the left and saw a door that looked like it led to another room.

Sam whispered over Dean's shoulder, "How did she pay for this?" 

Dean whispered back, "I dunno," somewhat hotly, he wasn't sure how she had managed to land this, but damned if he wasn't going to find out.

Sensing the tension that was crackling in the air Sam used the excuse of wanting a shower to excuse himself.

Monte turned from the fridge and pointed to the room on the left, "That one's yours hun."

Sam nodded with a small smile and quickly scurried off.

Dean eyed her warily when she pointed to the other room, "You can put your bags in there, unless you just feel like holding them."

He stomped over towards the room and dropped them unceremoniously by the door, granting himself a quick glance.

Okay, so it wasn't such a quick glance, at least not once he saw the actual room.

Another large TV, king size bed, dressers, and what looked like a huge bathroom. His gaze stopped when he spotted the Jacuzzi tub sunk into the floor.

The corner of his lip twitched into a mischievous grin when he entertained the thought of how that tub might be used.

He quick snapped himself out of it and replaced the scowl on his face before stomping back to the kitchen area and leaning against the dining table across from Monte and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Spill." 

She took a sarcastic look at her soda. "Sorry, don't feel like cleaning a sticky mess up right now."

Scowl. 

She stared at him right back.

More scowling.

Did he seriously think he could win this? Monte suppressed a chuckle. 

"Dean…I'm tired. I want a break. We're taking a vacation. Get over it." 

"How?" 

"How what?"

"Don't 'how what' me. You know damn well what. How the hell did you pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Monte!" 

"Do you trust me?"

He stopped. Of course he trusted her. But her secrets kept nagging at the back of his brain.

"You know I do," he mumbled.

"Good. Then just let it be."

"No." 

"Dean…you didn't like what I did in Tennessee, but I asked you to trust me and everything worked out didn't it?"

"That's not the point."

"Look, I can't…I can't tell you."

"Why?" 

"Just trust me."

He took one long stride in his jeans and slammed his hands on either side of the counter next to her.

Her eyebrow arched in challenge. Next thing he knew her knee was ever so slightly brushing against where his family jewels were nestled in his jeans.

"Don't try me boy."

_Okay Dean, breathe, they're okay._

"You wont hurt 'em, they mean too much to you," he bit out with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't be too confident there honey, I survived long before you showed up." 

Scowl. 

She couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Dean…please. I will tell you, okay, just…when the timing's right."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. "

"That's comforting."

"Look, we all have our secrets. I know there's shit about you and Sam that I don't know, and sometimes I wonder if I ever want to know. Trust me, we can afford this, I got it covered. Hell, I'm not even doing anything illegal. And I do want to tell you, but I cant, not right now, someday, but not now. You know how much you boys mean to me so don't you dare try guilt tripping me Dean Winchester, I'm doing this for you guys, for us. So please…I'm asking you to trust me." 

Dean stared into her smoky blue eyes, eyes that seemed a little deeper at that moment.

He sighed, letting his scowl disappear from his features and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"You know I trust you," he whispered.

She continued to stare at him.

"Just promise me you'll tell me."

"I will…I just can't right now."

He sighed again. "Okay," he relented, pulling her into a hug, where she rested her cheek on his chest.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 4: Merry Christmas**

Not too long after Monte had started dinner, Dean came out of the bathroom in nothing but his jeans. Sam had just sat down at the dining table and pulled out his laptop. He barely had it powered up when Monte sat down on his lap and fixed him with a glare.

Dean watched and poured himself a coffee.

Sam looked at Monte. "What?"

"No work."

"What?" 

"No work…I don't care what you do on this thing, email, porn, whatever. But no work. We're on vacation. And don't try tricking me, 'cause I'm gonna check it to see if you've been surfing any paranormal shit."

Sam smiled and laughed, "Alright, alright…I promise."

"Good," she smiled, kissing his cheek and returning to the stove.

Dean was leaning against the counter and leaned over towards her. "You'll tell me if he looks at any porn…right?"

Monte rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest.

"Hey!" 

--------------------------------------- 

About a week later Dean and Sam stumbled back into the room under the weight of a grocery bags and arguing about something. Sam nearly dropped the bag he was holding, with eggs in it nonetheless, when Dean stopped dead right in front of him.

"Dude, what's your problem…" he was cut short when a strong whiff of pine and cinnamon assaulted his senses.

There was garland stretched around the room, Monte was reclined back on the couch with a glass of what looked to be eggnog in her hand, reading a book and music playing softly in the background.

))Tom Cochrane's "Life is a Highway" playing in the background((

Sam smiled to himself. He hadn't indulged in any holidays since…Jessica.

Dean's eyes stared at the small Christmas tree that had been placed in the corner of the room. Lights twinkling and ornaments glistening, transforming them into little kaleidoscopes.

The fireplace quietly crackled across the room, scented candles dispersed across the room, making it look like the fire had migrated to the corners. There were even icicle lights hung over the windows.

Sam glanced at Dean's face and wasn't exactly sure what he saw there. It was a mix of surprise, awe, fear, appreciation and even some pain. 

Sam had lived a normal life for two years. Yeah, it was still kind of strange to him, but he also knew how to cope and accept it. Dean hadn't had a home since he was four. Sam understood why he was so uncomfortable. Dean had been cut off from anything normal, and had completely embraced it.

Sam lightly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder before walking past him and to the kitchen.

Monte offered a small smile and walked over to Dean to relieve him of some of his bags.

Dean's glistening eyes sought out Monte's and asked the silent question of why when she smiled and kissed him softly.

She walked back to the kitchen to help Sam start putting away the groceries and pulled out a ham they had bought.

Sam leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering in her ear that it was beautiful.

She smiled and glanced at Dean.

He was pulling off his jacket, suddenly too warm, no doubt from the fire that was still burning.

As he threw the old worn leather over the back of the couch he froze once again when he saw the two carefully wrapped packages nestled safely under the tree.

Without a word he went into his and Monte's bedroom and shut the door. 

Monte scrubbed her hands over her face and sighed.

"Did I just fuck up?"

Sam smiled, "No, Dean hasn't had a home since he was four, I betting he's just a little uncomfortable right now. Go. Talk to him, I'll cook dinner."

Monte smiled at him. "You know how to cook?"

"Hardy har har. Go."

She gave him a small hug before hesitantly walking into the bedroom. 

Dean was taking his boots off and sitting on the bed when she peeked through the door. He looked up at Monte just long enough to meet her eyes before once again dropping his gaze.

She sat down next to him and waited for him to finish unlacing his shoes. 

She reached up and ran her fingers through his short cropped hair. The few months that they had been together she had found out he liked that, and it had a way of calming him down, although he would never admit it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

The silence seemed as thick as the eggnog she had been drinking.

"Don't be."

He had said it so low and she was surprised she had even caught the words.

"It's just…weird."

"I know."

He finally met her eyes again before leaning into her and letting her hold him.

"I…I haven't had a Christmas or a birthday or anything since Mom died. That…that year was going to be Sammy's first Christmas."

Her fingers continued to work her way through his hair, and although she could still feel that he was tense he was starting to relax.

"I know it's...awkward. But, well, I wanted to do this. Be normal for once. Let you guys rest. You've been running nonstop since your Dad went missing. Hell, I know you've been running nonstop since before that."

He sat back up and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Okay…he definitely couldn't have said what she thought she had just heard. 

"For what?" her voice cracked.

He just looked at her. "Hell," he chuckled. "I dunno. For…that," he said waving his hand towards the door and the direction of the living room.

He sighed again.

She just smiled and nodded, before climbing into his lap and straddling his thighs, resting her arms over his shoulders, and lacing her fingers together behind his head.

His hands found her hips reflexively and he closed his eyes when she leaned her forehead against his own.

His kissed her softly and slowly let his tongue graze her lips before deepening it.

She sighed against him and nuzzled his nose, letting his own brand of Dean-warmth wash over her before they both startled at the sound of a metal pan crashing in the kitchen, followed by some muffled curses. 

"That boy better have not just fucked up my ham."

Dean laughed and kissed her again. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. But I better go salvage our dinner," she winked.

Dean just laughed.

---------------------------------------

Christmas day was a little…awkward to say the least. Monte started cooking dinner around noon. She heated the ham they had left and made the works to go with it. Mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, biscuits, green beans, homemade cranberry sauce, stuffing…any cliché holiday thing you could think of.

After dinner they had all crashed in the living room. Full stomachs luring them into the welcome world of sleep. Sam was melted into the large arm chair, long legs draped over the sides, reading a book. Monte was comfortably curled up against Dean on the couch.

She stood up without a word and walked over to the tree and pulled out the two presents sitting there.

The Winchester brothers both eyed her cautiously. Sam closed his book and set it on the end table and Dean sat up and swallowed nervously. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember the last time someone had given him a legitimate gift. Except maybe Sammy. He always tried to give something, even if it was just a bag of M'Ms. Damn him and his sentimentality.

The first, somewhat flat box, wrapped in a glittering garnet, and wrapped with a gold ribbon was handed to Sam.

Sam offered a small embarrassed smiled and whispered an awkward thanks, before lifting the lid carefully off and moving the tissue paper out of the way.

Speechless. There were no words.

A brand spanking new Dell XPS laptop sat quite comfortably in the box. 

"Holy shit…"

Monte smiled, "I knew yours was getting kinda old, figured I'd get you the best of the best."

He carefully set the box down before standing up and engulfing her in a hug.

"Thanks babe."

She just smiled before sitting down on the couch next to Dean, who was leaning forward, wringing his hands together and trying not to make it obvious.

She smiled and handed him a medium sized shiny blue box, wrapped in a soft silver ribbon.

She could have sworn his hands were trembling when he slowly met her eyes and took the box from her hands.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and lifted the lid off the box.

Reaching into the white tissue paper he felt metal, and something cool and smooth.

His fingers moved instinctively to close around the grip of a gun and pulled out an antique engraved Colt .38 revolver, with a mother of pearl handle.

He swallowed hard again.

"My grandfather gave it to my dad as a wedding gift. It was supposed to be given to Kev when he got married…but well," she shrugged with a fake smile. "I'm sure he'd want you to have it," she whispered.

Dean's eyes met hers, he choked when he saw that they were threatening to overflow with tears.

"Monte…I can't…"

"Yes you can."

At least this time the smile was genuine.

He leaned in and kissed her, slow and long, before letting his own sparkling eyes meet hers.

"Thank you."

Sam smiled.


	5. Not Again

**Chapter 5: Not Again**

Dean slid under the covers where Monte was already curled up. He moved next to her and she buried her face in his neck.

"Thanks."

She smiled against his stubble.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

He inhaled deep the scent of her hair and shampoo. It vaguely reminded him of sugar, and maybe tangerines.

"It's funny…"

She drew back just enough to see his face in the soft light coming from the window.

"I never thought I wanted normal. I used to think that if I had the whole white picket fence, 2.5 kids, the whole thing, that I'd shoot myself. But…now, I dunno."

Monte didn't know whether to smile or not. She had to tread lightly. Dean opening up was like sighting the loch ness monster. One wrong move and it was gone for another few years.

"I've never had a home," he paused before clearing his throat. "Doesn't matter, not like it's gonna happen."

"Don't say that."

He gave her a look. "Monte, seriously. Sometimes I wonder…about me and you, I'll never be able to give you that. I'm not built that way. This is what I do. Lie, cheat, steal and kill bad guys."

"I don't want that Dean. I mean yea, sure, it would be nice. But if being with you means living on the road forever, than fine, I can deal with that. When Kevin disappeared I left all that behind. I haven't had a home since then either. And I was well aware of the fact that I might never get it back. But don't say you can never have that. Someday, if things work out…maybe. Think of it more as a home base," she smiled.

He just chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Seriously though, thanks…for the vacation."

She nodded. "I figured it'd be nice to be able to breathe for a bit. And not have to worry about the germs in the motel that are trying to bring you down."

He laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is nice too…just me and you," he whispered huskily, kissing her neck.

She tried to laugh but it ended as more of a moan.

"Yea…that's a perk. I know you hate leaving Sam alone in those hole-in-the-wall motels, hell, I'm more comfortable when we're all together. At least here we get privacy and know he's safe."

"Baby…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking about Sam."

She smiled as he disappeared under the covers.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dean came back from a beer run the next day to see Monte curled up next to Sam on the couch, playing some game on the new laptop.

"What are you trying to steal my girl now?" he asked sarcastically, bringing them all drinks.

"Hey man, she came to me," Sam taunted with a sarcastic grin.

Monte smiled and snuggled even closer to Sam.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Dean came out of the shower to see Sam and Monte both making dinner and laughing about something that same day he again rolled his eyes.

"Seriously…are you guys like joined at the hip or something?"

Monte just laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek, sending a mischievous grin in Dean's direction.

"Don't worry honey, you know you're my one and only man," she said in the deepest southern belle drawl she could muster, wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam laughed and shook his head, adding some spices to whatever he was making.

"I hate you guys," Dean laughed, pulling a beer from the fridge.

Sam stood stock still in the ruins of some building.

Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs in sheer terror. A sound Sam was never sure he had heard before. Nor did he ever want to hear.

His father was there too, and at that moment he knew that something wasn't right.

He glanced around the ruins frantically, trying to figure out where he was. Why was it so cold?

His eyes caught a shape pinned against the small section of roof that was still left over the floor of the building.

A slight glimmer of color caught his eyes as they slid up the wall. A stained glass window? Where the hell was he?

He finally pinned his gaze on the figure on the ceiling. Ceiling. _No._

"Monte!" Dean screamed, waking Sam from this nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------

He sat bolt upright in his bed, drenched in cold sweat, shivering, despite the heater that was humming quietly in the corner of the room.

"Shit…"

Sam knew…didn't want to admit it…but knew that that wasn't just a nightmare.

He flopped back down in bed.

How the hell was he going to tell Dean?


	6. The Ball Drops

**Chapter 6: The Ball Drops**

It was almost New Years before Sam was able to work up enough courage to tell Dean.

Monte had passed out on the couch and Dean was outside on the small patio.

"Dean?"

"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you," Sam whispered.

Dean eyed him warily as Sam stepped outside.

"Why do I not feel good about this?"

Sam sighed and Dean could feel the air thicken around him. He was quite fluent in Sam-ese. The little sighs the boy would give, grunts, huffs, he knew what each of them meant. And this had the hairs on the back of his neck prickling and he didn't like it.

Not in the least.

"Sammy…"

Sam sat down in the patio chair and refused to meet Dean's eyes.

"I had a nightmare the other night…"

"Like a naked in class nightmare…or like, you know, a _nightmare._"

He looked at Dean with impossibly deep sea-green eyes, and his brother knew the answer.

"And?" he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

Sam swallowed hard and said a silent prayer that Dean please not be armed.

"We were all in like…this abandoned church or something…and," he sighed, "Dad was there."

Dean stayed silent. Somehow he knew that wasn't the end of it.

"And so was Monte."

"I kinda gathered that when you said 'all of us.'"

Sam again met his brother's eyes.

"She was on the ceiling Dean," he paused. "Like Mom…and Jess."

The color had visibly drained from Dean's face. "The demon was there?" he cringed when he heard his own voice crack.

"I…I dunno, exactly…I didn't see it. But…you, you were screaming."

Dean finally tore his gaze from Sam and looked out over the small pond behind the Inn, the surface glossed over with a thin sheet of ice.

Vaguely in the back of his mind he wondered if he walked out and broke through the ice and into the cold water if he would even be able to feel it.

At that particular moment he wasn't so sure.

His chest was so tight it felt like he had just been tazered again and on the verge of death. He could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears and try as he might he couldn't pull a deep breath to save his soul.

"No," he whispered. He was screaming it in his head but was unaware he had even said it out loud until Sam questioned him.

"What did you say?"

Dean stared at him, eyes cold as steel. "No. Nothing is going to happen. Not now. Not ever. I won't let it."

"Dean…"

"No!" he stormed off and into the suite, stopping by the couch where Monte was still sleeping soundly.

Sam watched Dean bend over and place the lightest of kisses on Monte's forehead before he went stomping off to the bedroom and shutting the door.

Sam came back inside and closed the sliding glass door quietly before sighing and looking at Monte.

'Why' was all he could think. They had all given so much. Had so much taken away. Dean… Dean maybe most of all. Why couldn't they just be happy?

-------------------------------------------

Dean changed after that. But like normal, he buried what he felt. Monte questioned him one day, causing him to bury it even deeper.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He couldn't.

Of course that didn't stop him from lying awake at three o'clock in the morning, watching her sleep and wondering how he could protect her. He had never had the slightest desire to have a normal life, not until he was with her.

And it scared the crap out of him.

Why couldn't things just leave them alone? Hadn't their family been shredded enough? Hell, both their families; the Winchesters and the Lymans had been utterly destroyed by supernatural crap. Why couldn't it just fuck off for once?

This 'vacation' had been amazing. Being able to actually breathe for once. No living off fast food and coffee. No fourteen hour long days of staring at nothing but the white lines of the road. No constantly watching over your shoulder. Dean didn't think he'd ever be able to rib Sam again about wanting to be Joe Blow. Because truth be told, a part of Dean wanted that too.

He sighed while he continued to watch her sleep.

In his own Dean way he justified it to himself that as long as he was with her that he could protect her.

"Please just let me be able to protect her," he whispered.

-------------------------------------------

New Year's Eve found them all sitting around waiting for the ball to drop.

That fact in itself had conjured many a joke from Dean. Monte and Sam had finally just started ignoring him.

Monte had actually crashed around eleven. Said she had no desire to see Dick Clark yet again.

Dean had of course tried to play twenty questions before Monte finally shut him up with a kiss and told him she was, quote, "fucking fine."

The countdown was getting ready to begin when 'Carry on My Wayward Son' starting blaring from Dean's phone, the vibration making the device skitter and dance across the table.

"Who the hell would be calling now?"

The phone was actually closer to Sam than it was Dean, so he reached over and looked at the I.D.

"Out of Area."

Dean's brow scrunched as Sam flipped it open, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume on the T.V.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sam?"

Sam shot upright like the chair had bit him. Only then did he stop to wonder why he even stood up in the first place.

"Dad?" he asked, his voice cracking against his will.

-------------------------------------------

Sam snapped the phone shut.

"What did he say?!" Dean was standing now too.

"He found it," Sam whispered.

"What?!"

Sam's eyes darted back and forth across the carpet.

"The demon…it's back in Lawrence…or well, Stull he said…where the hell's that?"

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Stull?" he asked breathless.

"Yea, what?"

"You don't know about Stull?"

"What?!"

"It's a gateway to hell Sammy!"

Sam didn't know what to say to that. But he pulled out his laptop and quickly brought up Google, typing in 'Stull Kansas.'

"So what else did he say?"

"Uh…nothing, he uh, just told us to get there as fast as we could. That we should meet him at Missouri's, he'll be there."

"That's it?! Sammy, talk to me!"

"Yea! That's it…he hung up on me."

Dean was pacing now, scrubbing his face with his hand.

The countdown had started, and the TV droned on in the background.

_Ten…_

Sam clicked the link that seemed the most likely to reveal some information.

_Nine…_

He sped read through the first couple paragraphs.

_Eight…_

Gateway to hell, rumors of the gate opening on Halloween, when the Devil himself visits…

_Seven…_

Legend says there was a tree on the property where condemned witches met their end…

_Six…_

A witch that was the Devil's lover, as well as their son are said to be buried there…

_Five…_

He scrolled down the page.

_Four…_

Church ruins are said to stand over the gateway…

_Three…_

There was a photograph of the church.

"Oh no…"

"What?!" Dean didn't like the tone that had been said in.

_Two…_

"That's the church…from my dream…with Monte…"

_One…_

The ball fell crashing to the ground.


	7. Shattered

**Chapter 7: Shattered**

Dean didn't sleep at all that night, so for once, he was the first one 'up,' itching and raring to go get some breakfast, refusing to let Monte cook it.

"Fine, whatever," she said, grabbing her coat and her keys. Dean grabbed his too.

"I need gas," he cut out.

She stood silent for a split second before shrugging and heading out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They slid into the booth next to the window and looked at the menus. Dean actually slid in next to Sam, but that wasn't entirely uncommon, so Monte didn't think anything of it.

Not long after the food came, Dean set down his fork and cleared his throat.

Monte swallowed the pancake she had been chewing. "What's up with you dude, you've been acting weird all morning."

"This isn't working."

Monte glanced at Sam who looked as lost as she was.

"What?"

"Us."

She swallowed again, sans food.

"What?"

"Were not working."

Sam was boring a hole into the side of Dean's head, afraid at where this might be going, and terrified that he already knew the answer.

"I thought I could be the good little boy, go steady and all that shit…I can't. I don't think we should be together anymore. I think we should just cut out losses and go our separate ways."

Monte put down her fork and Sam let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Cut our losses? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us splitting up. Breaking up. Not together anymore…I don't see what you're not getting. We're over Monte…I don't want this anymore."

She could swear her heart had just exploded in her chest. She vaguely wondered who she would call to inform that she was dead.

But then the sinking feeling settled in her stomach when she realized Sam and Dean were at the top of that list.

"Are you drunk or something…"

"We're. Over. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Breathe damnit. Why couldn't she breathe?

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not a one girl guy Monte, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I just think we should end this before you get to deep."

"_I_ get too deep? Dude, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore, I wanna be able to bang whatever chick I want to, whenever I want to, what part of that are you not understanding?"

"Umm…the part that came out of the fucking blue sky!"

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Stay out of this Sammy."

Monte looked at Sam's apologetic face, then back to Dean's stone wall of one.

"Can we just talk about this…or I don't know, you tell me why, where the fuck this came from? Because from where I'm sitting I can't tell what the fuck's going on."

"There's nothing to talk about, and I already gave you a reason why."

"Oh, you mean because you want to be a man whore?"

He didn't respond to that, and they all sat in a thick silence.

She tried to compose herself and tried to will the nausea she was suddenly struck with to go away.

She had let this little asshole through the wall she had built and in that second she slammed it back in place.

_I should have known better, I don't need this crap, this is why I never get involved…what a fucking big ass mistake_, she thought.

"Fine."

Uh oh…this cant be good. Sam's eyes snapped to her.

"I don't know who the hell shoved whatever the fuck they did up your ass, but fine. If that's the way you want to leave this you cowardly little son of a bitch then fine," she threw her napkin on the syrupy plate and stormed out of the diner.

Sam turned to Dean. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Breaking up…what does it look like?" he snipped, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam unceremoniously shoved Dean out of the booth, hell bent to go stop Monte and fix whatever the hell Dean had just shattered.

Dean had just stood back up from the floor, wiping at the coffee that now drenched his shirt, "Dude, what the hell?!"

The sound of shattering glass rung out as clear as a bell.

Sam and Dean both turned to see Monte twirling a tire iron in her hand and standing next to the Impala's front fender.

"No…" Dean breathed.

Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers, "She wouldn't…"

She just stared at Dean through the smudged and streaked diner window for a second before climbing into her car.

The boys both burst through the door and were halfway to the Impala when the Monte Carlo careened over the curb, the suspension groaning and the car bobbing and rocking as it was viciously forced over the offending obstacle, and floored down the road.

Dean ran to his black car and slid to a stop, his eyes quickly flicking over the beast trying to assess the damage and finding none. He stopped when he saw the remains of a couple broken beer bottles that were sprinkled over the hood and on the ground by the tire.

Sam ran out into the street but Monte was long gone.

He turned to yell at Dean for being such a fucking dipshit just in time to see his superman of a brother hit his knees and empty his stomach of what little he had eaten at breakfast.

What had he just done?


End file.
